Scaredy Engines
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: *Adaption of the episode


The engines on Sodor love Halloween, because it was the time of year that children carved pumpkins and trick or treated for Halloween sweets wearing colourful costumes. The Fat Controller also organized a spectacular fireworks display to be held and the engines marvelled at the sight.

They also loved listening to Edward's spooky anecdotes.

"They say that every year since the accident, the ghost engine returns to the Smelters in order to reunite with his long lost whistle. But he's never found it..." He finished ominously.

"Ohh!" Shivered the engines. They always found his stories very scary indeed!

Just then the Fat Controller arrived to see them.

"Thomas, Percy and Duck, you are all needed to do an important job at the Smelters tonight." He said.

"On Halloween!" Squeaked Percy.

"Don't worry; you will be back in time for the fireworks." Assured the Fat Controller.

"He's not worried about missing the fireworks!" Teased Thomas. "It's the ghost engine he's worried about! He's a scaredy engine!"

"I am not!" Squealed Percy.

Only he didn't feel convinced.

...

At the Smelters, Percy couldn't help but think that Edwards ghost engine was hiding round the corner.

Thomas knew that Percy was scared so the teasing continued.

"What's that up there?" He asked, looking at a bit of scrap dangling from a chain. "Is it a spook?"

"It's just a piece of twisted Scrap- isn't it?" Percy asked uncertainly.

Thomas chuffed off laughing.

Duck who witnessed the event, felt sorry for Percy.

"No one's brave all the time." He told Percy.

"But I'm not scared!" Huffed the saddle tank and he raced away to collect his trucks.

...

Later, the job was close to completion. One engine had to remain behind and finish off properly, and the other two could go and see the fireworks.

Duck wanted to pay Thomas out for teasing their friend earlier.

"Please sir," he asked the manager, "could Thomas remain behind? I'm sure he'd like to stay a bit longer."

"Of course!" boasted Thomas. "I'm not a scaredy engine."

...

So Percy and Duck chuffed off to see the fireworks.

The doors banged behind Thomas.

Sparks flew over the gathering silence over the Smelters.

Thomas shuddered. Now that he was alone things looked different. They looked scarier than before.

"It's nothing to be frightened of." He said boldly. "I'm sure things will be fine."

But all the same, he kept an eye out for Edward's ghost engine as he puffed to collect his trucks.

Chains brushed gently past Thomas' sides like ghostly fingers looking for a living thing to grab onto.

His eyes darted back and forth. His paranoia went up- but wouldn't go back down.

Suddenly, Thomas' buffer snagged on something. In a moment of panic, he rushed forwards- and set off an old steam whistle by accident.

It shrieked loudly, piercing the root of Thomas' fear with an iron strong, ice cold grip and refused to let go.

"THE GHOST WHISTLE!" Thomas screamed. "Help he's after me!"

He raced out of the Smelters, rushing through the doors opened hastily and sped away screaming "He's after me!"

...

Meanwhile, Percy and Duck were at the fireworks with their friends.

"It was naughty of Thomas to tease you Percy." Duck said.

"He was only playing- he didn't mean anything. I just hope he comes soon, it'll be a shame if he missed the fireworks."

Just then, Thomas flew past them both, screaming "HELP! THE GHOST ENGINE'S AFTER ME!"

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that, Percy." Chuckled Duck.

...

Later, Thomas was in the sheds, shivering in fright. Now he knew how Percy felt. He wanted to apologise.

But it made him feel worse when Thomas saw that his friend had arrived.

"Are you alright Thomas?" Percy asked in concern as he entered the shed.

"I'm fine." The blue tank engine replied. "I'm sorry for teasing you back at the Smelters. Duck is right- we all get scared sometimes."

"And we all need to say sorry sometimes!" smiled Percy. "Come on, we can watch the fireworks from here just as well."

So the two friends watched the fireworks together, letting go of what had happened between them.

Because in the end, when you have a strong friendship, all arguments fade away.

Like ghosts fading amidst the dewdrop studded dawn and stories drifting out of one's memory.


End file.
